(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assemblies which are attached to stake holes in a pickup truck or the like. These assemblies permit rapid attachment and detachment of a number of accessories for the stake holes. The invention also relates to attachment of accessories to vehicles or parts of vehicles where stake holes are not available.
(2) Description of Related Art
Pickup trucks usually include stake holders in the sidewalls of the truck bed. A number of workers have devised attachments which can be mounted to these stake holes to hold accessories for both decorative and utilitarian purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,478 to Karnes et al. describes a truck bed stake hole assembly using a shaft with a threaded end and a bottom plate shaped like a rectangle with one rounded end to attach the shaft to the stake hole of a truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,822 to Grabowski describes an antenna mounting bracket for mounting antennas to the bed of a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,200 to Rusu describes a tonneau cover attachment system using a stake pocket in a sidewall of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,604 to Beene et al. describes a vehicle rack using retaining arms in stake pockets of a pickup truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,009 to Elwell et al. describes a pop-up tie down device which includes a body member having an attachment member for securing the body member to a stake hole of a side wall of a vehicle carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,437 to Elwell describes a tie down mechanism using an elongated tie down post and a hollow stake post having a hollow shaft adapted to fit in the stake pocket of a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,265 to Flores et al. describes a vehicle tie-down strap anchor and storage assembly to fit a vehicle stake pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,441 to Rusu describes a stake pocket tie down apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,466 to Macias describes a spring loaded and latchable stake pocket tie down apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,203 to Cockrell describes an anchor assembly adapted to fill the upper areas of a stake pocket hole found in a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,277 to Alexander describes a stake pocket insert assembly that can engage the interior of a stake pocket and provide a tie down anchor.